Return To The Spirit World
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: After two whole years of Chihiro waiting to see Haku again, reoccuring nightmares lure her back to the 'Spirit World' where she first started her journey long ago. Will Haku still be alive? Is he alright? Is he still the same? Will evil separate the two yet again? Find out it 'Return To The Spirit World' A thrilling sequel to the movie 'Spirited Away'.
1. Is It Wrong To Miss You?

**Chapter 1: Is It Wrong To Miss You?**

Even today, Chihiro still remembered her times in the Spirit World. Well, any ten year old would remember such an event.

Two years ago, Chihiro, her mother, and her father drove off onto a path, thinking it would be a short cut to their new home. Instead, it was indeed, a ticket for disaster, wonder, and magic. They walked through the city, following a delicious scent. Once they had found the source ,they began pigging out, devouring all of the food. Chihiro ran off to meet a boy named Haku who insisted he had met her when she was younger. He warned her she had to leave the city before night. Chihiro failed at this, after finding her parents to have turned into pigs, literally.

Chihiro got a job at the local bathhouse from the mean owner, Yubaba. Once meeting Haku, along with two other spirits, Lin and Kamajii, Chihiro traveled to meet Yubaba's twin sister. Her mission was set to save the injured Haku by returning the gold seal he had stole from Yubaba's sister.

Zeniba had welcomed Chihiro and her friends and accepted Haku's apology. Haku had helped Sen remember her real name which was Chihiro, after Yubaba had stole it. After remembering past memories, Chihiro helped Haku remember his real name, which freed him. His real name had been Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, also known as Haku, and he was the spirit of the Kohaku River. Haku made a deal with Yubaba which freed Chihiro and her parents. Then they returned to the human world. Chihiro hasn't seen Haku since. But he had promised they would see eachother again.

It's been two years since that, and still, Chihiro can't stop thinking about Haku. She dreamed of them meeting again. With how impatient she truly was, this was a difficult task. Even with all the trouble that had occurred in the Spirit World, she still thought of it as her one and only home.

She missed the Spirit World more than anything. But, she seemed to miss Haku more. The Spirit World had been the most magical place she had ever seen. She dreamed of going there once again, but knew her parents wouldn't allow it. They, were the only thing standing in her way of visiting.

But she knew, even if she did visit, there was no guaranteeing she would be able to enter the world once again.

Chihiro's best friend Mei had been the only person who knew of her great adventure in the Spirit World. Mei had tried believing, but she couldn't. Who would? The only evidence Chihiro had of this world was the hair band Zeniba, No-Face, and Yubaba's son made for her. But Mei still understood, and enjoyed Chihiro's stories of this wondrous world.

Many times before, Mei had tried to convince her to run away to the Spirit World, but Chihiro just couldn't even if the bridge had been so close to her house.

Remembering all of these good memories always brought her to tears. She sometimes became furious at how Haku had told her they would soon meet again. But it had been two whole years since then.

Was Haku okay? Did he forget about me? Is he in trouble? It appears she would never discover the answers to any of those questions.

Maybe, one day she would. But for now , All Chihiro could do was cry, dream, and keep hope.


	2. My Return Part One

**Chapter 2: My Return**

**Chihiro jumped out of bed, startled from the nightmare she had. **

**It was terrible, Chihiro had returned to the Spirit World in her dream, to find Haku to have been dead.**

**Tears began rolling down her face. She hated the thought of even imagining Haku that way. She knew he was a fighter, and he was most likely still 'alive'. But, she needed to know for herself.**

**She looked over at her clock, seeing it was 12am. **

**"I might as well just try..."**

**Chihiro tied her hair up with the hair band No-Face and Zeniba had made for her two years ago. Then, she snuck out the door, hoping her parents wouldn't hear her.**

**She headed towards the path where she had driven down before. Determined, she ran as fast as she could down the path and through the narrow tunnel, being careful not to trip. **

**Once across, she ran to where the Kohaku River had once been. **

**To Chihiro's surprise, the river stood where the dried up piles of rocks and dust once stood. Obviously, A lot has changed since she had last been there. She sat beside the river, gazing into it. As usual, she began day dreaming of meeting Haku once again. Now that the river was here, he obviously returned at the rivers' spirit. **

**"Haku, C-can you hear me?, I know I must seem crazy, coming back here just to see you. But I miss you and everyone in the Spirit World. How is Zeniba? How is No-Face? Or more importantly, how are you?"**

**Talking to herself, getting no response began eating at her. Soon she became furious.**

**"I came all the way out here! Running away from home to talk to you! And I get no response? I thought you were my friend Haku... I thought you cared about me."**

**Chihiro began crying, her tears falling into the river. With nothing else to do, she fell asleep right there, beside the Kohaku River.**


	3. Haku

Chihiro woke in a start, feeling an icy cold hand gently holding her arm.

"W-who are you?"

She quickly turned around, realizing who it really was.

"Haku! Is it really you?"

"Haha, Yes it is me Chihiro"

"I-I Missed you!"

"I missed you too Chihiro, or should I say Sen? Haha"

"Anything big happen after I left?"

"Actually yes, Well first of all,I stood up to Yubaba and quit, Surprisingly, she's been much nicer since she met you."

"How's No-Face?"

"Currently he is working as Zeniba's apprentice"

"Well Haku, How have you been?"

"I enjoy being the Kohaku Rivers' Spirit yet again, I do stop in to visit Yubaba, No-Face, Zeniba, &, every once in a while though."

Even as happy as she had been, still tears shot out from Chihiro's eyes. They were tears of joy though. She had really missed Haku and everyone else. And, she was ready to make the Spirit World her real home.


	4. The Key

Haku sighed.

"Well, Lately, I haven't been able to enter the Spirit World… I'm not sure why… It's as if it disappeared..."

"That's horrible!"

"Chihiro, would you like to come with me to try and enter the Spirit World again?"

"Of course!"

Haku and Chihiro ran across the shallow waters of the Kohaku River, darting towards the other side. Once on land again, they sped through the thought-to-be abandoned city.

"It's almost dark, eat this!" He handed me a small, round object. "I put a spell on it again, It will make sure you don't disappear if we are able to enter, or physically see the Spirit World".

I placed it in my mouth, swallowing it whole. The sky began to turn black, and yet the lanterns still did not begin lighting. I wondered why me and even Haku were unable to enter the Spirit World, I hoped everyone would be okay.

"Chihiro! W-why is your pocket glowing?" Haku screamed

I looked down at my side, noticing my bright, glowing pocket. I reached inside of my pocket, pulling out the hair tie Zeneba and No-Face had made me my last visit here.

"Why is it glowing Hauk?" I responded

"Because it's the only piece you and I both have that is from the Spirit World"

"Oh… Well did you ever think maybe…. Just maybe it will help us enter the Spirit World again?"

"I'm not sure…. But it's worth it.


	5. Revenge

Yubaba carelessly slammed the door shut. She walked over to her desk, quickly pulling out a piece of paper, and a pen.

"That… Stupid… Chihiro! And her precious little Haku!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her 'Giant' baby, Boh, stomped out of his room, crying.

"Mommy! You leave Chihiro and Haku alone! Chihiro made me happy, And Haku helped make her happy, And when Chihiro's happy, I'M happy… If you try hurting Chihiro 'or' Haku, I'll cry…" Tears began quickly falling from his face.. "T-then I'll cry!"

Yubaba quickly ran to her son, Hugging him tightly while kissing Bohs' head.

"Oh don't worry sweetie! Mommy is here… Don't cry…"

"I won't cry… If you don't hurt Chihiro or Haku"..

"But Sweetie, You saw how much damage the two caused me.."

"Well that 'Damage' somehow made me Happy!"

"B-but…b-but…b-but…"

"But nothing mommy… "

"How About this… I will only cause pain to the two IF I ever see them in, or near this Bath House again?"

Boh wiped his tears away, A slight smile replacing the frown.

"F-fine… That's better…"

Yubaba smiled, guiding Boh into his room once again, and he quickly fell asleep.

She sat back down at her desk, revenge still her only mission..

"That little Chihiro, and that traitor Haku, Will face my wrath…" She whispered.

Suddenly, A small paper bird flew in through the window, guided by a gentle breeze. The paper bird slowly landed on a small carpet in front of Yubabas' desk. The paper bird soon transformed into her twin sister, Zeneba.

"Don't even think about touching my little Chihiro, nor, her love Haku..!" Zeneba screamed.

"I have the right to do anything I want to them, then again, Chihiro is just an ordinary human, And Haku is nothing more than a river spirit."

"Together they can be stronger , and smarter than you would think, Yubaba"

"They're both little idiots that I can easily outsmart."

"Fine then Yubaba, Do your worse, They will still turn out healthy, and heroic"

Yubaba flew out the door, to begin searching for her 'prey'. A smirk appeared on Zeneba's face as she quickly ran into Boh's room.

"Momma?" He whispered.

"Oh no Sweetie, It's your auntie Zeneba"

"Oh…"

"How would you like to work on a little mission for me?.. It involved Chihiro!"

"Chihiro? Of course!"

"You would have to be turned into a mouse yet again though…"

"I don't mind, As long as I'm far away from my mother as possible"

"Don't tell anyone about this! I will return tomorrow, In the evening to transform you, and give you more details about this 'mission'"

Zeneba quietly left, leaving Boh, To think about this more carefully.


	6. Is She Going Too Far?

The glowing from Chihiro's pocket began to fade, as the lights from the town were shining brighter than ever. The spirits happily spread through their town, resuming their usual night time activities. Every spirit remembered Chihiro who they grew to love long ago. This made walking to the bath house much easier for Haku and Chihiro.

They came closer and closer. Then a familiar face rushed towards them. The creature blocked the both from traveling any further. But why?

It was the one and only No Face.

"No Face! What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to enter the bath house! And I thought you went to live and work with Zeneba long ago?!"

With No Face unable to understand the girl, or even talk to her, this confused all three.

The spirit lifted his arm, pointing to the sky. There. Yubaba circled the bath house, clearly searching for both Chihiro and Haku.

No Face managed to push the two into a set of bushes. The two ducked in fright, not even knowing the meaning of this. Why would Yubaba want to hurt the two? Last time, they made the deal, end of story. She wasn't exactly 'happy' about it, but wasn't angered. Was she really that cold hearted? Wanting to make their return a sick game?

Most likely, then again, this was Yubaba we were talking about.

She flew over, soon returning to her room. No face signaled the two so they could crawl out.  
"What was that for No Face?!" Chihiro screamed.

"Puh, muh..." No Face managed to choke out.

"Oh.. Almost forgot, you can't communicate with me."

"Yubaba is after us dear, As I expected. " Haku joined the conversation."

"What will we do Haku?"

"Easy. Stick to what we're hear for, and fight only if we need to!"


End file.
